


Enigma of Spock's Ass

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cave, Crack, Home, Home is where the stench of Vulcan waste is, Kirk's True Home, M/M, Vulcan Butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets the urge to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma of Spock's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Why would Spock agree to this?

Kirk had the itch. He needed to be in the comfort of his true home. He had to get there anyway possible. He decided to sneak there during the resting hours. He purposely screwed with the schedule so that him and Spock would have the same time off. He couldn't have walked there more awkwardly as he thought of how nice it would be to finally be in that warm cavern. He opened Spock's door and dove inside. He crawled to the edge of Spock's bed and stuck his head up only to his eyes and whispered “Hey Spock get up.” “Captain? What are you doing here at this hour?” Spock asked in a groggy voice. “I have something I need to do Mr. Spock.” Kirk replied. “What is it, Jim?” Spock asked. “Spock, I need you to do me a huuuuuuuuuuge favor.” Kirk said. “Fine, captain just tell me what it is.” Spock was getting a little impatient with him. “Spock, I really need to go to my rightful place.” Kirk said. “And where would that be?” Spock asked. “It is a certain cave in Vulcan.” Kirk replied. “Why would you need to go to Vulcan?” Spock asked. “Not Vulcan, Mr. Spock.” Kirk said. “A Vulcan. You.” “What!?” Spock replied. “I need to crawl into you to live out my days, Spock. I have the itch and I can't get rid of it.” “Well, I'd say the most logical thing to do is to let you do it.” Said Spock. “Only if you consent to it, Spock. It would really help a brother out” Kirk said with a wink. “It would be my honor, captain.” 

Kirk grabbed some lube from the night stand and started pouring it all over himself. He got another bottle and poured the whole thing over him and then started spreading it all around so that he would make his way in there as easily as possible. When he was ready Spock pulled his pants down and bent over the bed. He spread his cheeks and waited for the captain to finish preparations. Kirk made his way to Spocks ass and stared right into it. “This hole was made for me!” Kirk yelled as he pushed a fist in there. Then another fist. Then he pushed off of the floor and slid right into the Vulcan butthole. Spock yelled “HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH” as Kirk pushed off and he immediately passed out. 

Kirk was in his home. He was grinning so wide that you could fit ten starships in there. This was pure heaven. But, the stench started to get to him. He didn't want to leave so soon but he had to or else he would die. He turned himself around in there and slowly pushed his head out. His head was sticking out of Spock's ass and he looked around. Then he tried to push the rest of him and this act triggered Spock's asshole reflexes and it clenched severing the captain's head.


End file.
